Interview With Total Doom Island Cast
by xxXLightningSadistXxx
Summary: This is an interview of our entire cast of Total Doom Island. You can ask them questions or make them do dares. Hosted by Garithos of The Human Expedition Squad.
1. Chapter 1

**xXChaoticShadowXx: I, the author of this fanfiction and also the fanfiction Total Doom Island, have placed an interview with the cast of Total Doom Island. Find out the rules of this fanfic here. **

* * *

Garithos: Welcome. This is the Total Doom Studio. Here you can ask questions or make a dare to the entire cast of Total Doom Island. I am your host, Garithos Lightbringer, the chef of Total Doom Island. Unfortunately, Muradin is not here right now because he had to attend to some 'complications' back in the island. So, without further ado, please welcome the cast of Total Doom Island.

Finn: Radical! I'm in a studio.

Jake: Sup all.

Marceline: Hey.

Beemo: Hello everyone.

Flame Princess: Hi.

Gumball: Um, hi.

Darwin: Hey everyone.

Penny: Hi.

Carrie: I don't like introductions.

Anais: Great studio. Classy.

Jeff: Hey everyone, GO TO SLEEP! Hahahahahahaha!

Jane: Shut it Jeff!

Sally: Hello everyone.

BEN: Hi. It's great to be here.

Slender Man: Hello children.

Mordecai: Hey everyone.

Rigby: Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!

Margaret: Hey guys.

Eileen: This is awesome. I'm in a studio!

Muscle Man: You know who else likes to be in a studio...MY MOM!

Fives: Hi guys.

Garithos: Looks like everybody is here. Okay, so here is how we play the game. The reviews of the people, whether it is a question or a dare, you guys have to answer.

BEN: How about now?

Rigby: Yeah, there are no reviews.

Garithos: We will have at least two questions and two dares for now. Now, who want's to ask who?

Sally: I have one! BEN, how old are you?

BEN: What kind of question is that!?

Jeff: Actually, we all wanna know. We don't know your age yet.

Jane: Yeah, and you know ours. Let's even the odds.

BEN: Fine...my age is 13...Yeah!

Marceline: Seriously?

BEN: Yeah. I know, I'm young despite my skills. But come on, I-

Garithos: No need for life stories. Next question!

Finn: I have one for Slender Man! Dude, are you a human with no facial features?

Jeff: I know the answer to that.

Sally: Me too.

Garithos: You were not asked. So shut up!

Slender Man: Well,...no. I'm not human. I'm a demon.

Everyone except for the Creepypasta's: 0.0

Garithos: I...was not...expecting that. Literally.

Jake: Hey, it's time for dares!

Rigby: Me first! I dare...Mordecai to kiss Margaret in front of everyone! Ha!

Mordecai/Margaret: 0.0

Garithos: You guys have to do it.

Mordecai: Fine. *leans in for a kiss*

Margaret: Okay then. *leans in for a kiss*

Rigby: Yeah!

Mordecai: You are so dead...

Garithos: Enough. We-

Muradin: Hey everyone!

Gumball: Aw, great. It's the lunatic host.

Fives: Way to ruin the fun Muradin.

Muradin: I'm just gonna head over back stage to get something. Sheesh.

Garithos: Wow. That was awkward. Ok, One last dare before we all go back to our cabins.

Finn: I got one. I dare Jake to wear the armor of Zelderon.

Jake: Aw, what!? Damn. *puts on armor of Zelderon*

Everyone: 0.0...*laughs*

Jane: That's a girls armor! *laughs*

Darwin: I can't stop laughing! *laughs*

Jake: Shut up! It's not funny!

Garithos: Okay. Take off the armor.

Jake: *takes off armor*

Garithos: Well, that's it for today. We will be waiting for your reviews, which we want them to be questions or dares. See ya guys next time!

Everyone: Bye!

**Camera Off **

* * *

**xXChaoticShadowXx: And that's chapter 1 for you. Please review and make sure to put in some questions or dares. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**xXDukeVeromaniaXx: This is chapter 2 of the story, Enjoy! **

* * *

Garithos: Ugh, Where is everybody!?

BEN: They are all asleep. Why?

Garithos: WHAT!? Fine, grab Finn.

BEN: Ok.

After 3 minutes:

Finn: What is it now?

Garithos: You have received one dare.

FP: Only one?

Garithos: Well... as you can see, we only have one review.

BEN: YES!

Garithos: So... let's make this quick. This is from... just a viewer:

(Finn: Spell pig backwards and then say green and yellow colors.)

Finn: Oh, okay. G I P green and yellow colors.

BEN: Hahahahahaha!

FP: That is just sick.

Garithos: Oh,well. See you soon.

* * *

**xXDukeVeromaniaXx: Please review so I can gather up more of them. Thanks, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxXLightningSadistXxx: Hello again, viewers! I have been waiting for at least one review for some time now. I hope you can keep it up! Anyway, Enjoy! **

* * *

Garithos: Welcome back to The Interview of the Cast! Let's just wait for the cast to arrive.

Finn: Here we are!

Sally: Yeah! This is awesome.

Rigby: Are there any for me?

Slender Man: Perhaps no. Considering since you are so immature often.

Rigby: Stop talking!

Jeff: You better not jack up Slendy's mood.

Slender Man: Thank you, Jeff.

Garithos: Wait... where are the others?

Finn: They were too engrossed on reading a new fanfiction.

Sally: The author is xxXLightningSadistXxx while the story is named The Moon's Blessing.

Garithos: Well, since they could not make it, its their loss. Now, we only have one review and-

Rigby: Awww, what!? Only one review? This sucks!

Jeff: Like you.

FP: JEEEFFFFFFF! GIVE IT BACK! YOU JERK!

Slender Man: Jefferey...

Garithos: Jeff... what did you do?

Jeff: I...uh... stole her candles.

Finn: You are so in trouble!

Flame Princess storms in the studio.

FP: Where are they?

Jeff: Okay- Okay! I give up! Th-they are in the outhouse.

Flame Princess leaves.

Sally: Ooohhhh... That was close.

Garithos: Anyway, let's start. The reviewer is Flamethehero and this is his/her questions and dares!

(Slender Man: How do you train?)

(Finn: Kiss FP.)

(Jeff: Do you have a feeling that you just wanna murder everyone in the room?)

(Jeff: Stare down vs Slender Man)

Sally: Awww, none for me. :(

Rigby: Yeah! Even I don't get one!

Garithos: Well too bad for you both. Now, Slender Man, you're up.

Slender Man: Hmmmm. I don't normally 'train' myself to fight. I just had this power and I mastered it completely. Perhaps I do exercise it by killing others who try to fight me but other than that, I don't think there is anything else to say about this. Thank you for the question.

Garithos: Alright. Finn, You're up.

Sally: I'll go and get Flame Princess.

Sally skips outside and after a few minutes, comes back with Flame Princess.

FP: What is it?

Finn: I was dared to kiss you.

Bonnibel walks inside.

PB: NO! You guys cant kiss. Remember what happened last time?

Finn: No.

PB: *sighs*

Finn and Flame Princess kiss and then an explosion was made and a large and deep hole appeared at the center of the studio.

Garithos: M-my studio!

Sally: *Hiding behind the cameras* What... what happened?

Slender Man: It seems that the kiss created a large explosion to leave a giant hole that may lead to the center of the earth.

Jeff: Hey Finn! Wake up man! *shakes Finn*

Finn: Ugh. What... what just happened?

PB: Another explosion was made and here is the same hole.

Jake runs in looking shocked.

Jake: Dude. You messed up again.

Finn: Now I remember. Let's go Jake. Same method as before.

Finn and Jake went to the hole and did the same thing as they did last time.

Garithos: While that is going on, let's go back to the questions and dares. Jeff, you're up.

Jeff: Actually, yes.

Sally: 0_0

Slender Man: ...

PB: 0_0

Finn: 0_0

Jake: 0_0

Rigby: 0_0

Jeff: What? That was before. I'm good now.

Rigby: Phew.

Jeff: As for the last dare, a staring contest with Slendy here?

Slender Man: Let's just do it.

They start a staring contest with neither blinking due to Slender Man's lack of eyes and Jeff's inability to blink.

They go on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

PB: Wait! Stop!

Garithos: What is it now?

PB: I just came to a conclusion that Jeff is actually the winner.

Rigby: Really? Why? Slendy did not blink.

PB: Exactly. That's why Jeff won. Slender Man has no eyes, and the rules say that you must not blink.

Rigby: Your point being?

PB: Blinking requires working and capable eyes. Jeff still has eyes, just no eyelids. But his eyes are still capable of doing its duties as part of the human body. Jeff wins!

Jeff: Hell yeah!

Slender Man: I suppose... that is fine logic.

FP: Is that... really... all?

Garithos: Sorry guys. No more questions and dares. See you all next time! Bye!

*Camera turns off*

* * *

**xxXLightningSadistXxx: Sorry if it was short. Please send in more reviews so I can gather up more of them in the future and maybe introduce some others. Keep sending in reviews! Bye!**


End file.
